


Friends Don't Let Friends

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto was worried about Haru after the relay... he just didn't expect what would happen when he confronted Sousuke about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Don't Let Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a "what if" at the end of episode two. Blaming this on those SouMako shippers on tumblr (you know who you are) and some of the art I keep seeing.

Rin laughed at him. Said Haru was a big boy and Makoto wasn’t sure if that was some kind of innuendo. But then Makoto had always been the one who, he supposed, “looked after” Haru. Maybe “looked after” was the wrong term and “protected” made it sound like Haru was defenceless and needed someone when Haru didn’t. But whatever, Makoto had this bond with Haru that meant he took his best friends feelings and moods very seriously.

He had warned Rin once – told him that if he hurt Haru again, he would hurt him. It was melodramatic but it had made Rin’s eyes widen and then he’d laughed softly, pushed at Makoto’s shoulder.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Rin had said.

Makoto took him at his word and since Rin and Haru had been a “proper” couple – dates and Rin staying over at Haru’s and swimming and jogging together – well, Haru had seemed happier. Or maybe that was until today.

The walk home had been silent, the walk back from Splash Fest or Fes, whatever, and Haru had been distant and barely acknowledging Makoto. He hadn’t been this withdrawn for a long time – since Rin – and Makoto tried to coax out a response all the way home. He couldn’t figure out why he was acting that way… maybe it was about the race but then he wasn't sure...

They arrived at Haru’s home and Makoto tried to ask again, tried to get something out of Haru but he was blocked again, complaints of being “tired” and just needing sleep being the response. Makoto wanted to ask if he and Rin had fought but then Makoto had been with Haru all day, there had been no opportunity for a fight and when Haru and Rin had been together, they’d only shared smiles and light touches that spoke volumes about the developments in their relationship. So it had to be something else.

And Makoto should’ve gone home after Haru’s but he dawdled, thinking, and suddenly he figured it out. Haru had left to get a drink at one point and Makoto had been talking to Rin while Nagisa teased Rei and the new kid was there and Ai and… there had been no Sousuke.

With that, Makoto figured it out and grabbed for his phone. If Haru wasn’t going to speak to him, then maybe Sousuke would but then… he didn’t have his number. He could text Rin for it, he supposed but Rin would probably tell him he was being stupid and Makoto needed to let Haru fight his own battles but then Makoto wouldn’t rest until he knew.

And so, he made his way to Samezuka. It was a stupid idea, Makoto realised once he arrived, the sweat dripping from his skin as he’d alternated running and walking there, arriving when the dorms were already dark for the night. And he realised the stupidity of his own idea as he didn’t know the dorm that Sousuke was in to confront him. So he ended up knocking on Rin’s dorm as he knew that one.

Knocking on the door, Makoto heard swearing and then movement followed by the door being wrenched open and one angry and sleep mussed Rin Matsuoka standing there.

“Makoto? The hell?”

“Where’s Sousuke’s room?”

“Huh?”

Rin’s expression was comical, made even more so by the hair sticking up at various angles. And Makoto could understand that confusion but he just asked the question again.

“Where’s Sousuke’s?”

“Ugh.. three doors down on the left… why?”

Makoto shrugged. “I need to talk to him.”

Rin waved a hand. “Sure… in the middle of the night?”

“Go back to sleep,” Makoto said and Rin just raised an eyebrow, curious but not asking anymore. And Makoto took that opportunity to leave and walk towards Sousuke’s room.

He arrived at the door, looking down the corridor to see Rin was back in his room and the door was closed. Makoto did feel a bit stupid as why did he need to speak to this guy? And why right now? And Rin was right – Haru was a big boy who could fight his own battles but here Makoto was trying to protect him again.

Maybe Makoto was just feeling unneeded, or maybe just needed less since Rin’s return. And maybe this was the only way to make himself feel useful. It was stupid but Makoto still knocked at the door a few times, hearing the muffle of movement until the door was opened and Sousuke stood there in nothing but boxer briefs. Tight boxer briefs.

Makoto was not used to looking up at someone. He was damn tall and his muscles were impressive but Sousuke was both taller and his torso even more firm than Makoto’s own. He’d noticed it at the pool but now he was able to admire it more fully without everyone else’s eyes around.

“Tachibana?”

Makoto stopped his gaze at abs and returned to his face. “I need to talk to you,” he said firmly. “About Haru.”

Eyebrows shot up in response and Sousuke laughed and it was a husky sound. “He tell you?”

“No… he’s just quieter than usual. I want to know why.”

Makoto’s voice was as hard as he could make it and his stare levelled at the cold blue of Sousuke. The response was a shrug and the door opened wider to allow him entry into the dorm.

It was messy and Makoto got the impression Sousuke still hadn’t unpacked properly so items were just thrown out of his cases and left where they landed. He also noted no roommate unlike was the custom at Samezuka.

“No roommate?”

Sousuke closed the door behind them and walked over to the bottom bunk, the bunk that Makoto could see had been rumpled with sleep. He inclined his head towards the desk area with a chair that had clothes and other stuff thrown on it and Makoto shook his head and declined taking a seat, preferring to stand, his arms folded across his chest.

“They haven’t found me one yet.”

Makoto nodded and tried to avert his eyes from Sousuke now he was sat on the bed, the ripples of his muscles seeming even more defined. He licked at his dry lips and realised Sousuke’s gaze was on him intensely and it gave him shivers. Not the Makoto was naïve and he was very aware he was attracted to men but it made him unsettled that it was this guy he was checking out.

“What did you say to Haru?” Makoto asked, his tone less firm and slightly flustered as Sousuke had used that opportunity to lean back and show off his toned muscles, the dip of pelvic bones leading enticingly down to where those tight boxer briefs clung to his groin and…

“I told him to not distract Rin. Their relationship is going to stop Rin from being scouted.”

The words were matter of fact and Makoto felt some air leave his lungs. As that didn’t seem right – nor fair, as Haru and Rin were _together_ and their friends had no right to make assumptions or threats. And that’s what Sousuke had done.

“They can do what they want,” Makoto said, his tone suddenly hostile, “we should support them as _friends._ ”

Sousuke stood up and walked towards Makoto in what he was sure was attempted to be threatening move. Makoto wasn’t going to intimidated, instead, he only looked up and glared.

“Friends… huh. Them fucking around is screwing with Rin’s head. He needs to focus on _his_ dream. The Olympics. Not Haru.”

Makoto gritted his teeth. “That’s not _your_ choice.”

It wasn’t – if Rin and Haru wanted to be together, then it was what they wanted and what made them happy. Makoto and Sousuke just had to stand together and support them as friends did. But Sousuke didn’t get that. And he was close, so close to Makoto that he felt like he could smell sweat and the lingering smell of chlorine.

“Come on, Tachibana… you know Rin’s dream, he’s your friend too… are you going to let a teenage crush ruin what he worked forever for?”

He swallowed as it was true – he’d known Rin since they were kids and Makoto knew what that dream meant but then he also knew that the connection he had with Haru was what drove him to swim like he did.

“You have no right to mess with what they have…” Makoto said, green eyes meeting those blue, “and I will fight you if you try and destroy it.”

Sousuke laughed, it was deep and husky and he took a step even closer so they were face to face, bodies aligned, breath across each other’s lips. “Fight me, Tachibana? Really? We’re going to fight over our idiot friends?”

Makoto wanted Sousuke out of his personal space as he could feel heat in his skin, in his stomach and he pushed his chest, his fingers making contact with hot slick skin. It wasn’t a particularly violent move but Sousuke pressed forward again, their chests nearly level and Makoto looked up.

“Friends don’t mess around with friends lives… Friends stand by and support and watch…”

“So how is it watching?” Sousuke pressed, a hand suddenly on Makoto’s arm, feeling his bicep muscle and Makoto felt how large his hand seemed. “Watching them leave you behind… it was the three of you, best friends? And now…”

“It’s fine… they’re still my friends,” Makoto protested and he felt that hand reach his shoulder, wandering to the top of his track jacket and the zipper, a quick pull down of it halfway so that the v-neck t-shirt underneath was exposed.

“Not feeling useless now? Lonely now Haru and Rin have each other…?”

“No… no… it’s not like that,” Makoto protested but then Sousuke’s mouth was close, too damn close, against his cheek, his breath near his ear.

“Then why are you here in the middle of the night, ready to fight me?”

Makoto tried to find the words – he was here because he wanted to know why Haru was so withdrawn… he wanted… what the hell did he want?

“Maybe because you don’t want to feel unneeded.”

He gasped then as Sousuke’s hand had gone to his groin, touching lightly and there was the smallest of smirks.

“I saw you checking me out… guess you didn’t notice it was mutual.”

“Mutual?” Makoto mumbled out, unable to say anything more than that as he had come here to fight Sousuke and now… what the hell was happening?

A hand brushed his jaw, making him look up and then a mouth was on his, a face so close and Makoto’s eyes stayed open as their lips met, Sousuke leading the experience with a finesse that spoke of experience that Makoto did not have. But then Makoto let his eyes drift shut, let his instinct take over and his lips met Sousuke’s, the brush electrifying.

The hand at his jaw slid to the back of his head and Makoto felt the kiss deepen, a tongue swipe and then his lips were parting and a tongue was thrusting inside his mouth, Makoto meeting it as his body automatically got closer to Sousuke, their groins now in contact and Makoto became very aware of the heat coming from Sousuke’s body. His mostly naked body.

And then Sousuke thrust forward, the fire of friction making Makoto pull back as he felt a hardness to match what was happening in his own pants, a heat in his face from the sudden sexual tension.

“Problem?”

Makoto brushed the back of his hand over his moist lips and looked at the way Sousuke’s eye roved and he wasn’t sure what to do. He knew what his body wanted to do. But then Makoto was here on behalf of Haru…

“Don’t mess around with Rin and Haru. Let them do what they want,” Makoto said with a firmness he didn’t totally feel.

Sousuke didn’t agree, only pressed forward until Makoto felt the desk against his back, and then nodded. “Friends should let friends make mistakes?”

“Friends should let them do whatever they need to do.”

As Makoto had faith – that both Haru and Rin would make the Olympics, get scouted or whatever because they were determined, because they spurred each other on, because they had each other – Sousuke had to understand that – that Haru and Rin were _better_ because they were together. It wasn’t going to tear them apart.

But his explanation was lost as he felt the press of Sousuke’s body, the press of it hot against him and Makoto leaned those inches up to press their lips together with more skill than the first Sousuke led kiss. He gained some advantage, Sousuke surprised by his intent and soon Makoto was backing him towards the bottom of the bunk, Sousuke grabbing at his track jacket and getting it off his broad shoulders, it pooling to the floor.

It wasn’t necessary to get Sousuke out of clothes so Makoto only ran his fingers over the firm back muscles, gripping onto shoulder blades as they grinding together automatically and Makoto was hard, his cock trapped in boxers and track pants, desperately wanting more. Sousuke got that as they got to the bunk, running his fingers to the waistband and sliding them down, taking boxers with them and then wrapping fingers around Makoto’s cock, pumping it twice in some form of foreplay. Makoto moaned and jerked forward into Sousuke’s grip, their lips separating and Sousuke licked at the side of Makoto’s face, the two actions making Makoto shut his eyes.

“Did you just come to defend Haru?”

Makoto couldn’t remember exactly why he had come but right now, he was feeling a hand wrapped firmly around his cock and a mouth breathing onto his skin and his knees almost buckled when he felt Sousuke stroke again.

“Or did you want to see me?”

Incoherent, Makoto only panted and then reacted, his eyes flicking open and he ran his fingers over perfectly toned abs before delving into boxer briefs and touching the hot hardness of Sousuke’s cock. It felt so big in his palm, so hot and he felt Sousuke’s breath hitch and he used that to his advantage, pushing him to the bed and straddling him, then kissing him again with a fierceness that Makoto didn’t know he had in him.

Their fingers wrapped around each other, their lips warring, their bodies moving together… it all felt so damn good that he could understand how Rin got distracted when he had this with Haru but right now, Makoto wasn’t thinking of his friends. Only the guy who nipped at his bottom lip, who reached to remove his t-shirt and then licked and lapped at his pulse, biting down lightly but enough to bring a blush of a bruise to the surface.

“Ugh…” Makoto moaned as Sousuke’s big hand ran to the small of his back, then further, cupping his ass and he knew what that meant, knew that he wanted it even as his touch became teasing, down the cleft of his ass and pressing ever so lightly… “Fuck…”

Sousuke smiled then and Makoto felt it against his skin. “Plan to. Just give me a moment.”

Makoto hopped off and suddenly felt self-conscious, hot and hard and ready with someone he barely knew but he heard rattling around in a drawers and then he felt a hand run down his spine and a mouth kiss at his shoulder.

“You look so good,” he said low and Makoto swallowed an embarrassed reply.

Him? Sousuke was a work of art and he was… But then he turned into Sousuke and they were kissing again, their hard cocks, slick with pre-cum rubbing against each other and Makoto was on the bed, finding himself stretched out with Sousuke looming above him. He ran his hand down Sousuke’s side, feeling each firm muscle and he felt the hiss of breath that told him Sousuke liked his touch. But his own tease was gone as Sousuke uncapped the tube and Makoto drew a breath in, momentarily afraid of what was happening next. True, he’d tried fingering during masturbation but never with someone else and so he tried not to tense but his eyes drifted to how big Sousuke was… he bit his lip but he saw those eyes look down in concern.

“Relax,” he commanded and Makoto felt fingers brush down his sensitive inner thighs.

He almost trembled at the touch but then he was overwhelmed by other feelings as he suddenly felt the press of a slick finger and that was combined with the warm wet heat of a mouth wrapping around his cock. Makoto bucked up at the feel, the heat palpable in his groin as Sousuke sucked around the head and thrust the finger inside, the pain of preparation forgotten when he was bobbing down on Makoto’s dick and making sinful wet noises.

Makoto’s hands reached for his hair, gripping at it as he bucked his hips up and then pushed them back, another finger having joined the first, the scissoring and stretching making him feel good in a way that he’d never felt. He panted out harsh laboured breaths as he felt Sousuke’s fingers and mouth give him pleasure and he stared at the slats of the bunk above, his sweaty hair in his eyes.

The press of three fingers brought with it some pain but they curled and a spark of pleasure shot through his body, his cock twitching and Sousuke’s mouth released him, kissing them up his abs, up to his nipples and then to his neck, finally stopping to share a sloppy needy kiss, Makoto’s hips pressing up into Sousuke’s cocks grinding and fingers still thrusting in out.

Sousuke backed off, the hand not buried inside him reaching up to push back Makoto’s hair and he smiled as he removed those fingers.

“On your hands and knees… it’ll be good like that.”

Makoto nodded, kneeling up and exchanging a heated kiss before he got into that position. Hands caressed his back, touching his strong muscles and he trembled as he felt something press against his stretched hole, lightly as first but then more insistent.

The firm push in made Makoto arch his back and lose all breath from his lungs but the more Sousuke pressed in, the better it felt – big and filling him in a way that Makoto couldn’t describe.

Yet it lasted brief moments, that feeling of fullness. Sousuke did still when his hips met Makoto’s ass and he did stay there, stroking at Makoto’s cock while he adjusted but then he snapped those hips back, thrusting them forward and making a grunting noise at he did. And Makoto felt a groan ripped from his throat as the thrust felt so _fucking_ good.

Sousuke gripped his hips tight and Makoto pushed back into the powerful thrusts, his fingers balling in the sheets underneath as he felt each inch of Sousuke’s hard cock inside him, fucking him like he’d never even dreamed in his dirtiest masturbation fantasies. It was better than those – sweaty and slick and pounding blood in his veins. Makoto only panted and moaned at each incredible thrust, demanding more with his body as Sousuke’s hands wandered over his  back as he pumped his cock harder into him.

“I’m close…” Makoto mumbled, embarrassed by his lack of stamina but fuck, he didn’t care as Sousuke was so skilled, his angle too damn right or his cock so big inside him that his prostate was being hit perfectly and Makoto could feel his cock dribbling pre-cum as he rocked against the powerful guy behind him.

A hand wrapped around him and Makoto felt his arms shake underneath him as Sousuke ran a pad of his thumb over the sensitive tip and then stroked firmly, each tug making Makoto even more breathless.

“Wanna feel you…” Sousuke said.

And it took little more – a few powerful thrusts, deep and hard, along with a few more tugs on his cock and Makoto came, his moan louder than he intended as he felt cum splash onto the sheets, his body shuddering in euphoria. Sousuke thrust a few more times, those movements seeming to prolong Makoto’s orgasm until he felt the spasm of his cock inside him, the splash of liquid and the deep low groan.

Makoto collapsed onto the bed, his limbs weak and Sousuke followed him,  laying on Makoto’s back and kissing at his shoulder blades, his weight heavy but reassuring.

For a while they lay like that until it became apparent Sousuke was too damn heavy and Makoto made a small move that Sousuke seemed to understand and he rolled off him to lay beside him in the small bunk.

“I should probably go…” Makoto mumbled, looking around for his clothes and seeing where they’d be discarded.

He should go – his parents would notice his absence and the only excuse that would be valid would be that he was staying over at Haru’s – which he could call them and say that… but it was awkward.

“You can stay. Top bunks free.”

Makoto looked over and saw Sousuke’s small smile and he nodded. “I’ll have to call my parents…”

He got up, a little ache in his body and looked around for his track pants and cell, bending over and hearing a low sigh from the bed. Straightening up, Makoto gave Sousuke a glare.

“What?”

“I think I understand why Rin and Haru let themselves get distracted.”

And Makoto only cocked his head and gave a small smile. “Distraction is good sometimes.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke said quietly, “sometimes.”


End file.
